When You Reach Me
by 101olive4u
Summary: What would happen if the injured Kili got separated from his brother? My version of the Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so don't criticize too hard, but I love to get reviews.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**101olive4u**

Chapter 1

Kili was not one to wait. He liked to move through the woods in a swift and free manner, not be cooped up in the cave. Thorin had made Kili stay back in the cave they were hiding out in with Bilbo while the other dwarves went to hunt for the path they needed to take. You see, they were lost. After Kili had injured his leg, Thorin would not let him go on their tramp, and Kili could tell he was regretting letting his nephew go on their quest. In his own stern way, Thorin was protecting him.

Kili leaned back and sighed. If he hadn't been so reckless, he would have been at his brother's side, running through the woods, instead he was nursing his wound from the arrow shot by an orc and trying not to think of the sounds he kept hearing. He was grateful that he at least had Bilbo, but the hobbit seemed a bit intimidated.

Of course, his brother didn't leave his side willingly. Fili and Kili were inseparable and always moved as one. Anyone could tell that their uncle favored Fili, though. Fili was the fair haired elder of the two brothers and was the one who always did what he was told. He made wise choices and respected others. Kili on the other hand was dark haired, wild, reckless and free. He was loyal to his uncle and brother, but usually did what he pleased. The two brothers always looked out for each other, and never left their sides. When Kili got injured, Fili tried to stay with him, but Thorin wanted him to help. The two brothers had the sharpest eyes in the pack, and always found what they were looking for. Fili had put up quite a fight and only left when Thorin used his angry voice.

Kili turned around to look at Bilbo. Bilbo was watching him, but immediately turned back to the trinket he was fiddling with when Kili's dark eyes snapped up. Kili leaned over to see what it was but Bilbo had immediately stuck whatever it was in his pocket.

Seeing that Bilbo wasn't in any mood for conversation, Kili turned back to his wound.

* * *

As soon as he left, Fili immediately felt bad. How could he have left his little brother in a cave? They had never left each others' sides, but now they were gone. Fili turned to Thorin.

"Uncle. Let me go back with Kili. Please, you all need Bilbo. He can hunt and practically turn invisible when he needs to. Let me tend to my brother." He practically begged Thorin.

Thorin looked at his eldest nephew, the responsible mature one. Every day, Thorin could see the king Fili would become while Kili would be… he didn't know. He grunted.

"Your brother will be fine for a little while. Just keep looking."

Fili sighed. His uncle never cooperated.

* * *

Kili slowly drifted off to sleep until a sharp cracking sound awakened him. He bolted up, not minding the pain in his leg. Biblo was knocked out cold, so Kili shook him awake.

"Whazzamatter?" Bilbo grumbled, looking at the young dwarf prince through squinted eyes.

"Ssh," the dwarf scolded. "Hide!" He then hissed, "go deeper into the cave. Someone's coming and its not our party." Kili pushed the half-awake hobbit deeper in and drew his sword out.

It definately wasn't the clunky boots of the dwarves. In fact, a normal dwarf would've mistaken it for rustling leaves, but Kili could hear just about everything.

Bilbo did what he was told as Kili waited.

Then they came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fili was getting anxious. He really was worrying about his little brother. A hobbit for protection wasn't very promising when one was injured. He shot his uncle a pleading glance, hoping that they were all done. Thorin read this and sighed.

"Let's head back, men. We haven't found anything and its getting dark. We'll search tommorow."

Fili exhaled, pleased that the search was over.

From all around came dwarves. Balin called to Dwalin who came flipping out of a tree, Oin heard through his ear horn and walked out of a bush with Gloin close by, Dori and Nori also called Ori out of a tree, and Bifur and Bofur came up from the riverbed with Bombur tottering behind. They all joined and walked to the cave.

As soon as they reached the cave, Fili knew something was wrong. Kili wasn't waiting in the entrance, and neither was Bilbo. In fact, you could barely tell anyone was camping out there except for their bags which had been tossed about and the ponies.

Now extremely worried, Fili ran ahead of the pack to the cave. "Kili? Where are you, brother?" Now he was urgent.

"Uncle!" He called out to Thorin. They are gone!"

Thorin then broke out in a run and ran up to Fili. "What do you mean gone?! What about the hobbit? Bilbo?" Thorin called into the cave in a gruff voice. He then tried again, growing more worried. "Kili?"

Now the whole pack was at the nephew and uncle's side. Suddenly, none other than Bilbo Baggins stumbled out of the cave. He was breathing heavily, a scared look in his eyes. He had just finished putting something in his pocket when he noticed the dwarves.

"Your back!" He cried, trotting up to the group. But when he saw their faces he shrunk back.

"Bilbo, where is my brother," Fili asked urgently. "Where is he?"

Bilbo paled at that question. "They came," he whispered, wiping his brow with the back of his

sleeve.

"Who? Who came? Where's my brother!"

"The elves. We are still on their territory and they came hunting for us. Kili told me to hide in the back of the cave when he heard them. They must've come to take us back." Bilbo cringed, waiting for them to react.

And react they did.

"And you let them take my little brother?!"

"Why didn't you go after them?"

" Why did you let them get away?"

" Why didn't you get us?"

" I could've stopped them!"

Fili was screaming so loud, Thorin had to hold him back from tearing the cowering hobbit to shreds. Fili struggled against his uncle's iron grip, but knew it was useless.

* * *

Kili was trembling. Yet again, he wished for his older brother's protection, but Fili was probably miles away. Even if the dwarves noticed his disappearance, the dwarves' short legs would never keep up with the elves' horses' nimble ones. He had put up quite a struggle when the elves took him away. Of course they were bigger than the dwarf prince and outnumbered him by about nine.

Kili stopped pitying himself and started worrying about the others. Knowing Fili, he would be following their trail. Maybe with the rest of the dwarves. No. Thorin wouldn't waste their quest for his rash nephew. He would, of course, prefer to have Fili, the responsible one. Thorin didn't care about Kili.

Kili tried to adjust the bindings on his wrists. The rope dug into his skin, leaving raw red rope burns. The elf guard that had Kili prisoner saw this and thought he was trying to escape.

"Hey you! Stop struggling!" He shook Kili to keep him quiet.

Kili cleared his throat and tried to act like his brother. He rubbed his wound nervously.

"Excuse me sir," he hated being formal with...elves. "But why are you taking me? I haven't done anything." He cringed. If his uncle found out that he was talking to elves in such a reserved manner, Thorin would never let it drop.

The guard sneered. "Like you don't know. You and your kin broke out of our prison and stole from us. The king has some questions for you, since your king wouldn't answer."He laughed.

"And if your posse tries to come after… well good luck to them." The guard then added, snickeringly.

Uncle, Kili thought. What did or didn't you do?

Kili gulped and held his breath as the elves' castle neared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uncle!" Fili practically howled. "Let me go!"

Thorin still had Fili in a headlock to make sure he didn't escape. The dwarf king wasn't too happy either, though. Thorin was restless and wouldn't smile. Though he usually never did anyway.

Thorin turned to his nephew, giving him a soulful look which angered Fili even more. Fili let out a short angry breath and tried an evener calmer tone.

"Uncle. This is my brother we're talking about. Your nephew. Please. I know you don't want to get the quest sidetracked, but please. If you don't want our whole company to go, let me go. I can take the burglar"-at that, Fili shot an angry glare at Bilbo,- "he's probably feeling some remorse."

"That's enough, Fili," Thorin roared, finally losing his temper. "Your brother, yet again, has sidetracked us due to his recklessness. I think that he can manage a little longer. We could get Gandalf to break him out. But right now, back to our journey." He huffed, hoping his determined nephew got the point and slowly loosened his grip on Fili. Not a good move on his part.

Fili lunged at Thorin, knocking him to the ground. He then threw himself upon his uncle, shaking him hard.

"And what, do you expect my mother to think, when we come home from our adventure and she finds out you left her youngest son AS A PRISONER IN THE ELVES' KINGDOM?! Hmmm? Ponder that!" Fili was breathing hard and had a savage glint in his azure eyes.

Thorin actually flinched at the voice of his responsible nephew. Their voyage seemed to change Fili. He was now as close as ever to Kili, and he had a mind of his own.

But Fili hadn't finished yet. "I thought you cared about your nephew! Why don't you care about him? You brought him his first bow and trained him. Is this journey the only thing you care about?"

At that, Thorin remained still as Fili picked himself up and dusted himself off, shooting one last nasty glare at him.

"Farewell uncle." He said, sneering. And with that, the blonde stomped off.

"Where ya goin laddie?" Bofur asked the fuming Fili as he passed by.

"Going to rescue my brother since my UNCLE won't!" Fili shouted over his shoulder, grabbing his twin swords from where they rest.

All of the dwarves' eyes turned to the their king who still lay on the ground, pondering what Fili said

"You really messed up there, Thorin," Dwalin snorted, going back to the map with Balin at his side. Balin also shot Thorin a disapproving glance.

"What do you want to do, Thorin? I can go after him, if you want." Bofur put in helpfully.

Thorin finally got up from the ground, a dazed look on his face.

"Let's go, men. We're off to rescue my nephews."

* * *

As they reached the castle, Kili was now really trembling. He wasn't sure what the elves would do to him. He was certain that the king now hated the line of Durin, and whatever the king thought, the elves agreed to. Except maybe the fair auburn haired she-elf…

By then, the doors to the Woodland realm had opened, revealing the king, Thranduil, and his bratty son, Legolas, along with Tauriel the elf maiden.

Legolas sneered when he saw the young archer. Tauriel paled.

"King Thranduil. The dwarf has been poisoned. Please. We must act fast and heal him." She said quickly to the king.

Kili's hand went immediately to the gash made by the orcs' arrow. It was poisoned? How did Tauriel know?

The king's lip curled in a disapproving manner. "What does it matter to me? I know that his kin will come for him. What does it matter that one dies?" He turned on his heel. "Bring our prisoner inside," he commanded the guards.

As he passed her, Kili gave Tauriel a pleading glance.

Legolas saw the pair looking at each other and cleared his throat. He swiftly passed by the dwarf on long legs and potentially stomped on his foot. Kili yelped.

"Come along, prisoner," the elf prince hissed at Kili.

* * *

As Fili stomped through the forest back to the Woodland realm of elves, he wondered why they had taken his little brother. Kili wasn't an important member of the company, aside from being related to Thorin. They should've just taken Thorin.

"Come back, lad!" Fili heard someone shout. He turned around to find the gruff Dwalin looking down at him.

Fili scowled. "What do you want? If Thorin sent you to retrieve me, well you bloody know that I won't come."

"Of course not. We're accompanying you," Dwalin grunted. And at that, the dwarves came puffing through the forest. They must've been running to get him.

"Bbbut," Fili stuttered.

'No nephew of mine is going to rescue his kin alone,"Thorin replied. He put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, but the defiant prince shrugged it off and went to join Bofur.

"Well, that makes two of us that he's mad at," Thorin grumbled to the hobbit passing by him.

Bilbo grunted in agreement.

* * *

As the guards half carried Kili up to the throne room, Legolas followed behind. As they entered the throne room, the king seated himself.

"So," Thranduil said, lacing his fingers together, "Thorin's nephew I presume?"

Kili growled and thrashed.

"I must ask, why did you and your kin try to escape? We were being hospitable," the king said with sarcasm, "you have made a very bad mistake. But, no worries. You as bait will lead them right back."

Kili immediately stopped thrashing. Thranduil. Horrible beast. He captured just himself so he'd lead the rest into the king's grasp.

"Now," Thranduil said, hitting Kili's wound, "we wait."

As the king's hand made contact with the dwarf's wound, Kili cried out as his world slowly slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We're almost there," Ori cried, having slipped ahead of the group.

Fili left Bofur's side and ran up next to the young dwarf. He hid behind a bush, pulling Ori with him. "Ssh!" He hissed, seeing guards nearby.

Ori turned around and signaled the rest of the company to crouch down and be quiet. As all the dwarves neared each other, they could see the cobblestone bridge leading to the gate. Suprisingly, it was open. No guards nearby either.

"Well that's convenient," muttered Gloin. He was shushed immediately.

"All right. Let's go, men," Thorin replied.

* * *

"Father,"Legolas said. "Please, may I kill him now?"

The king turned to look at his son who was standing over Kili, bow poised for the kill.

"Patience, my son," Thranduil cooed. "I want to do it in front of Thorin. Those dwarves will never get out of here."

Tauriel, listening close by just about lost it.

"Why do you want to kill him," she snapped. "I still don't see why you even want the dwarves." She addressed the king.

Thranduil gave an evil cackle. "Because, my dear Tauriel, he refused my offer. I offered to let him go if he got what I needed, yet he refused. If he won't continue his journey for me, then he shouldn't go at all. I want to make them suffer. His grandfather wouldn't listen to me. I tried to help him, but he laughed. I will make sure that the line of Durin will suffer. We can start with him." He finished, nodding over toward Kili.

Legolas sighed and lowered his weapon. "Fine father. I will wait until the rest of the dwarf-scum comes."

"I can't believe you," Tauriel hissed, storming out of the throne room.

Legolas looked between his plotting father and the door Tauriel left open. He started toward the door.

"She has no love for you,"Thranduil murmured. "Her eyes are only on Thorin's nephew."

Legolas stood fuming, fists balled up. He then relaxed. "All the more reason to kill him."

Thranduil looked fondly at his son. "Perfect. I've raised you well."

* * *

"Ssssh," Fili hissed to the other dwarves. All of their boots weren't helping with stealth.

He only hoped that Thranduil hadn't done anything to Kili. He preferred his brother in one piece.

As the dwarf posse crept through the halls of the elven kingdom, Fili started to have his doubts. Why would the gates be open with no guards in sight? Last time they were here, the palace was crawling with guards. No matter, he just wanted his brother.

Thranduil paced across the throne room, pondering what to do with the dwarf scum.

As if on cue, they barged through the big carved doors, yelling, waving their weapons around.

They looked menacing, but adorably stupid. They couldn't take on Thranduil. He got what he wanted always.

"Kili!" Fili cried, running to his brother. He took Kili by his shoulders.

Kili looked awful. His head lolled to one side and he was unconsious.

"What have you done him," Thorin roared, pointing his sword at the king's throat.

Thranduil smiled coolly and waved his hand. Elf guards appeared immediately, taking the dwarves on easily. In minutes, the dwarves were outnumbered.

The king then smiled widely. "I think this is the start of a beautiful rival."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kili's eyes slowly opened then fluttered at the light streaming into his dungeon cell.

"Oh, not this again," he thought. Just a day ago, he had escaped from this hell, but he was back.

Kili winced at the pain of his injury. It used to just hurt, but now it absolutely throbbed. He started to sweat. This was odd, his whole body started to shiver.

"Brother?" A soft voice down the hall of cells whispered. Kili recognized that voice.

"Fili," Kili breathed as best he could. He didn't want his brother to hear the pain in his voice. Now it felt serious.

"Kili, you don't sound well. Are you alright?"

Kili cursed under his breath Fili could tell he was hurt.

"Fili, to tell you the truth, I feel-"

"Ssh," his brother hissed, "someone's coming!"

Kili shut his mouth right away, but cried out when the cut burned.

"Is it the arrow wound?" A silky voice soothed.

Kili looked up to find the elf maiden, Tauriel, looking down upon him. He winced.

"Oh. Glad you finally remembered me." She cracked a half moon smile but then turned serious. She looked at Kili's injury. He quickly covered it with his hand.

"That arrow that hit you is poisonous. We must act fast if you want to live." Tauriel said, looking down at her hands which were laced together.

Kili gawked but then was overrun by pain. "Poison," he gasped. He fell upon the ground.

Tauriel's eyes widened. "Kili. Are you all right?"

"Leave my brother be," a voice hollered down the hall. Fili.

Tauriel turned to look down the hall. "Your brother is poisoned from the orcs' arrow. He has little time to live," she replied coldly. The dwarves reacted quickly to that last comment.

"WHAT?"

"Well do something about it!"

"Save him!"

"We need thirteen dwarves! We can't lose our youngest!"

"We can't lose our best archer-er excuse me Thorin."

"My brother!"

"That's enough," Kili growled before he passed out.

"Kili? What happened?" Fili asked urgently. "Brother?"

"The poison has started to act. We must act quickly," Tauriel gasped.

A figure loomed in the shadow, but no one saw him.

* * *

"Father," Legolas bowed as he entered the throne room.

"Yes son?" Thranduil asked, clearly impatient.

He hesitated. "Never mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hurry," Tauriel whispered. She led the dwarves down the hallway. Kili, still unconsious, was supported between Fili and Thorin.

Tauriel had let all the dwarves out of their cells and was helping them escape.

"Wait, thanks for helping us, but what about my nephew?" Thorin asked the elf maiden, looking down on Kili.

Tauriel sighed. "Unless you all want to die, you'll have to go on without Kili. You must set off to Esgaroth at once. Do not give the villagers hope. They will do anything to get their hands on the treasure in Smaug's castle. I will heal Kili and bring him to you. Please believe me. I will not turn him into the king. He will be safe, I promise."

The elder dwarves shared looks and all sighed. Thorin turned to Tauriel. "You promise to bring him back to us, alive?" Tauriel nodded vigorously.

Thorin looked reluctant. "All right. Let's go, men!"

Fili turned to his uncle in horror. "Uncle! You can't be serious!"

Thorin looked at Dwalin. They both nodded and picked Fili up by his arms, dragging him out of the castle. The other dwarves followed with battle cries, leaving Kili to lean on Tauriel.

"And please," Thorin said, turning back to look at Tauriel, "its not Smaug's castle. It's mine." And at that, he continued on.

"Wait! Don't kill too many guards!" Tauriel cried, hoping they wouldn't do anything lethal.

Gloin turned around and looked at her like she was mad. "Why ya say that, lassie?" He then continued running, brandishing his battle axe.

Tauriel sighed. She turned around to take Kili to the infirmary, when she was stopped by Balin who hadn't run with the others. He gave her an odd look.

"I want to know, lass, why you helped us? Your kind is supposed to hate us."

Tauriel thought for a minute. "I guess I've discovered that dwarves aren't as rude and unruly as people claim them to be. Plus, there's more to one than meets the eye." On the last line, she looked at Kili, still out cold.

Balin smiled inside. Young Kili had a lover. "That's a good enough answer for me."

And with that, he ran fast as he could out the big door.

* * *

"Uncle! Dwalin!" Fili howled. "Let me go!" He pouted like a child. For a second, Thorin regretted tearing his nephews apart, but it was for the best.

There were only a few elf guards at the bridge, but they were immediately overrun by the dwarves, led by Gloin and his battle axe.

Thorin turned around to find Balin running toward them. "I- was just making last minute arrangements with the she-elf. She said to head for the lake. There is a boat we can take to Esgaroth and then rent a boat there." Balin was puffing and huffing.

"Was Kili awake? Did he say anything?" Fili asked hopefully.

Balin shook his head. "Sorry, laddie. He was still out cold."

Fili sighed and allowed his uncle and Dwalin to lead him to the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kili gasped and shot up. The last thing he remembered was passing out in his jail cell. And Tauriel was there…

"Kili," Kili turned around to find the elf maiden herself. He was about to respond but pain shot up his leg and he began to feel woozy. He started to stand, but Tauriel gently pushed him back down. She stared into his deep dark eyes with her snappy green ones. It was a moment between them until Kili broke it.

"Wait… Where's Fili? My uncle? Bilbo? What happened." He asked, starting to worry.

"Kili calm down. They are all fine. I have sent them to Esgaroth to continue your quest. You, Kili, are injured and I know how to heal it. Once you are better, we will join the dwarves and continue."

"They left without me? And Fili agreed?"

Tauriel gave a small smile. "No, your brother didn't agree. Your uncle and the muscular bald one had to half drag him out of the castle."

"Really-" Kili started but right away started shaking and sweating.

"It's started," Tauriel gasped. She got up to start her healing but a knock at her door interrupted her.

"Sshh," she hissed to the shaking dwarf.

"Tauriel? I know you're in there. Come out. I need to speak to you. The dwarves escaped."It was Legolas.

"Stay still," Tauriel whispered to Kili. She went to her door, quickly turned the knob and stepped out, closing the door right away. "Yes, you wanted to see me, Legolas." She replied with an even cool tone.

Legolas shook his head. "The dwarf scum has escaped, killing some of our guards. We were considering pursuing them again, but we decided not to risk it. And yes, I know you're hiding the young one in your room."

"They've escaped?! How horrible… wait what?" Tauriel looked shocked.

"You're hiding the young archer in your room, and you are going to heal him. You let the dwarf-scum go, I know. You know that if the king found out, you could be charged for treason and killed."

"What!" Tauriel gasped turning pale and looking wan.

Legolas continued. "But I won't tell. We can blame one of the guards that died."

Tauriel beamed and stood on her tiptoes, giving the prince a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh that you, Legolas!" Still smiling, she went back into her room.

Legolas touched where she had kissed him and smiled wistfully.

* * *

As the company of Thorin Oakenshield walked to the lake they had to cross, no one was in a bad mood. Their young archer was safe, they had accommodated a new ally, and they were on their way to the ruins of Dale.

Only Fili was sad. He had been reunited with his brother for less than half an hour, but then yet again lost him.

Balin saw Fili's worry.

"Don't worry, Master Fili. I'm sure that Master Kili is doing fine. As a matter of fact, I think he'll be more than fine in the hospitality of the elf maiden." Balin smirked at the last part.

Fili wondered what on earth Balin meant by that.

* * *

"Now,Kili. I know it hurts. Just please stay still," Tauriel begged her patient. Kili grunted in pain and annoyance.

Tauriel practically had to strap Kili to the table to keep him from going anywhere.

Tauriel cursed. "Where is the kingsfoil? I need it the most." She murmured. Legolas knocked on her door for the second time.

"Yes, Legolas," Tauriel asked patiently.

Legolas entered. He looked shocked at the sight of the dwarf prince. "Is there anything I can help with," he asked.

She looked relieved. "Oh, yes. I need to quick run to the woods to find some kingsfoil. Its the necessity for his remedy. Could you watch him," Tauriel asked. She then thought better of it. "Can I trust you not to kill him the moment I leave?"

Legolas laughed. "Oh, sure, sure. I won't kill him." Though he glanced coldly at Kili.

Tauriel smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll be back soon." And with that, she left the two princes alone.

* * *

"There's the boat Lady Tauriel was talking about!" Balin cried.

The dwarf company turned to look at what Balin saw. There was a big boat full of barrels of fish. Standing next to it, gawking at the dwarves were two young maidens.

The eldest of the maidens looked to be no older than Fili. She was very pretty with dark wavy hair and big blue eyes. The younger one appeared to be just a couple of years younger, and had light brown hair going past her waist with the same big cyan eyes as her sister. They looked scared to see the unruly dwarves walking towards them.

"We're sorry," shrieked the dark haired one. "We don't have any money. Please don't harm us!" Her sister clutched her.

Balin chuckled. "Do not worry, lassie. We mean you no harm. Lady Tauriel of the Woodland realm sent us here. She said that you would give us a ride to Esgaroth."

The sisters' eyes met. "Lady Tauriel sent you? And may I ask what business you have in Esgaroth?" The elder of the two sisters asked, daring someone to deny her.

"None of your business,"Thorin growled. The younger sister jumped back, scared.

"Uncle!" Fili scolded. " I'm sorry. He doesn't like sharing his missions. We simply want to pass through Esgaroth. We will rent a boat there and continue through. We need to get across the lake. Our first transportation broke down."

The two pairs of cerulean eyes looked the dwarves up, cautiously.

"You say Lady Tauriel sent you," the eldest one repeated. She pondered that notion for a moment.

"Yes," the dwarves replied.

"All right, we'll take you aboard. But we cannot host you at our home, I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Bofur assured her.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Balin."

"Dwalin."

"Bifur."

"Bofur."

"Bombur."

"Oin."

"Gloin."

"Dori."

"Nori."

"Ori."

"Thorin."

"And Fili," said Fili, giving a small bow. The sisters giggled.

"All of your names seem to rhyme. Well then, I'm Gillette Eldenyule, and this is my sister Tolia."

"Nice to meet you," murmured the youngest, Tolia.

"And welcome aboard our boat," grinned Gillette.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, you are the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield."Legolas said. It wasn't really a question.

"Yes," said Kili through gritted teeth. For some reason he could tell that the elf prince didn't like him.

"Now, tell me, why were you and the other dwarves on your way to Esgaroth?"

"Mmmph."

"Excuse me?"

Kili was technically in too much pain to speak.

"Fine. Well than answer this. What is going on between you and Lady Tauriel."

Kili gawked. The prince was jealous of him.

* * *

"So, please tell us, where are you going that is past Esgaroth? You can trust us."

"Oh yeah, and how do we know that?" Spat Thorin. He was in a bad mood at the moment, and everyone knew it.

"Because," Gillette replied coldly. "We are the most outcast in Esgaroth. Our parents thought that Esgaroth was being run badly and they rallied against our leader." She gulped. "Our parents were charged with treason, and killed. Now everyone has turned against me and Topia. We will never belong again." Gillette had a far away misty look in her eyes. "No one would care what we said to them. No one would believe us if we claimed that we were hiding dwarves. So, go on, tell us."

Thorin still looked suspicious but Fili was ready and willing. "Well, it all started when Smaug took over Dale…"

* * *

Tauriel bit her lip. She couldn't find any kingsfoil, the one thing she needed. Most people thought of kingsfoil as a weed, but it really was useful.

Tauriel ran up and down the hill, across the river, but she still couldn't find any of it.

The king probably, like everyone else, thought of it as a bother and ordered it to be discarded. Stupid Thranduil. Although Tauriel was technically the captain of the guards and had to be loyal to the king, she hated Thranduil. He made bad choices and seemed to be pure evil. He only cared about what mattered to him. Plus, she pretty much betrayed him by helping the dwarves, so she was his enemy. Just undercover.

Tauriel was so busy thinking about the horrid king that she tripped over a branch, and landed on her stomach. But right in front of her lay the kingsfoil, a lucky thing because Kili's life was running out of time.

* * *

Kili couldn't believe that on his deathbed, the spoiled prince of Woodland was accusing him of capturing Tauriel's heart.

"Why are you asking me," he grunted, "when you obviously know so much about her."

Legolas flushed. "It's her choice. We'll let her decide."

Kili rolled his eyes, but then gasped in pain. "Help," he croaked. "Hurts."

Legolas gawked at him. "What do I do?!" He cried.

"You sit tight and be quiet," Tauriel said in the doorway, a fistful of kingsfoil

* * *

.

"...And that's why the Company of Thorin Oakenshield is headed for Dale." Fili finished his story. The Eldenyule sisters gazed at him, starry eyed. They never had heard of such a story.

"I have one question," shy Topia said.

"Ask away, lassie." Said Bofur.

"Well you said that you had thirteen dwarves, one wizard, and a hobbit. But I only see twelve dwarves and a hobbit. What about the thirteenth dwarf and wizard?" Topia asked. Fili tensed.

Balin glanced at the strained Fili and answered for him. "Gandalf, the wizard, had to go meet Ranaghast, another wizard. They said that they will meet us at the ruins of Dale. It's not the first time that Gandalf left us. But he always comes back." Balin finished.

"But there's a first for everything," muttered Dori.

"And the thirteenth dwarf?" Topia asked tentatively.

"Kili. He's my brother." Fili said before Balin could continue. "He got injured by a poisonous orc arrow, and had to stay behind in Woodland. Tauriel will hopefully be able to save him before he dies. And he could die." Fili had a blank look in his sky high eyes. He missed his rowdy, funny brother. He would've loved the sisters.

"I'm sorry," whispered Topia.

"Don't be," said Fili, "You'll meet him soon. He's almost as handsome as me," he added with a grin. Gillette laughed softly.

"I'm not sure about that," she said daringly. Fili flushed.

"We're almost to the entrance of Esgaroth."Topia said softly, steering the boat down to the beginnings of houses and shops.

"Hide," Gillette hissed, pushing some of the dwarves to below deck of the boat.

"Hi, Gill, hi Topia," a man with a clipboard said with a grin.

"Hello, Adrin," Gillette said calmly. He was apparently one of the few who didn't dislike the sisters.

"Let's see… you have… eleven barrels of fish. I'll get the boys to haul them to the market. Boys! Come grab these barrels!" Adrin called some of the young men over to bring the fish down to the fish shop.

"Thank you, Mr. Adrin," Topia said sweetly. He grinned. "Of course."

As the boat went down the rivers of the laketown, the dwarves wondered how they'd get a boat.

The dwarves could feel the boat parking somewhere. Suddenly the trap door opened and Gillette stuck her head down. She grinned.

"The coast is clear, we made it. But wait, don't come up yet. We'll make a plan."

She climbed down the ladder, closely followed by Topia.

The sisters turned to the dwarves.

"We'll let you use our boat to get to Dale. Under one condition."

"And that is?" Gloin grunted.

"If you let us come."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Kili. He was in so much pain he wanted to die on the spot.

Tauriel was rubbing the kingsfoil into the wound on Kili's leg, muttering healing words. She was getting anxious.

Legolas, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair and shielding his eyes. Scardy cat.

"Tauriel," Kili said through gritted teeth, "are you done yet?" But then screamed in pain. Poison.

"Please, Kili," she begged, "hang in there." Kili was starting to grow pale. He was losing color.

Tauriel gasped. She worked faster. She turned to Legolas. "Legolas! Please! Talk to him! Help him!"

"What do I say! What do I say?" Legolas said in hysterics.

"I don't know," Tauriel was going pale too.

"Oh all right," Legolas grumbled. "Here's my life story…"

Kili groaned.

* * *

"Excuse me? You want to go with us?" Fili asked, bewildered.

Gillette nodded. "We don't have much of a life here. There's nothing that matters to us but each other."

Fili felt a pang at his heart. That's almost exactly what he and Kili felt. Well, they had two relatives, but they looked out for each other.

"Absolutely not!" Roared Thorin. "Some little girls will only slow us down! We could die!"

Gillette was stubborn. "We lent you our boat. Please. Its not like we can't fight. Try me."

The dwarves silently laughed at this. A young lady wanted to challenge one of them. Classic.

"Fine, then. Who want's to challenge the little lady?" Thorin said. He turned, waiting for someone to step up. No one did. "Fili, your up." He addressed his nephew.

Thorin turned back to Gillette. "All right, no one get's hurt, its a demonstration."

Gillette gave a small smile. "All right. Topia, would you go get my sword?" She turned to her sister who scurried up the ladder and came back with a sleek, slightly rusting sword. Gillette brandished it, flipping it about.

Fili looked a little scared. He didn't want to hurt a girl. Especially one so pretty…

He swung his twin swords out. He lunged for the brunette who easily stepped away. She twirled around him, dodging his attempts. Fili was surprised. He was not used to someone who fought with a sword, but barely used it. Most dwarves and orcs he had fought just swung their swords, but the maiden almost seemed to be dancing, dodging his attempts. Their swords finally met, for just a few seconds, then Gillette pushed hard. Fili, surprised, stumbled back and felt his swords fly out of his hands. When he looked up, Gillette had the tip of her sword at his throat. She beamed.

"Anyone else want to try this helpless little girl?" Gillette asked the rest of the dwarves,who all were looking thunderstruck. Especially Thorin. All of the dwarves looked at Thorin.

"Welcome to the company?" He asked in a small voice.

* * *

"...and then when I was seven, my father gave me a pet moose. I named him Dweller. I loved that moose…" Legolas rambled on.

Kili moaned. If the poison didn't kill him, it would be the elf prince's life story. He suddenly started shaking bad, crying out.

"I'm almost done, Kili! Hang in there!" Tauriel cried.

Kili gasped for air, trying to find some. He gave one last gulp, then went silent.

"Kili," Tauriel screamed. She pressed more kingsfoil on his wound, muttering the magical words faster.

"Please, please please…" Tauriel said in her head over and over. "He just can't be dead-"

The young dwarf prince's dark eyes shot open as he sucked in a breath of air. He had stopped shaking and sweating, and his color was returning to his face. "Thank you," he breathed.

He then turned to Legolas. "And you… never tell me about your life again."

* * *

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Fili got enough nerve to ask Gillette as they steered the boat to the ruins of Dale. Everyone else was asleep as the boat glided along the waters.

"Lady Tauriel. She taught me to use a sword, but instead of really using it, I learned to move away from the attack and only really use it when necessary. That's how she does it. She also taught Topia to shoot a bow and arrow." Gillette answered back, steering the boat past a jagged rock. They had just left the fair laketown of Esgaroth and were going onwards.

"Now, how did you meet Lady Tauriel?" Asked Fili, wanting to know more about Gillette.

"The only thing that kept us alive is our job. We inherited my father's boat and his responsibilities. We needed to continue his fishing job. Our house was taken away from us, so we in the below deck of our boat. Lady Tauriel met us when we were collecting fish near the Woodland realm, and we instantly became friends. Whenever we went fishing over there, she met us and kept us company. But when she was appointed captain of the guards, her responsibilities took her away from us. She still comes if she has time, but its quite rare for us.

Tell me, how does your company know her?"

Fili laughed. "We were in a strange forest, right outside the Woodland realm and got attacked by giant spiders. The Woodland elves saved us in time, but took us captive. Tauriel was one of them. Then, our sneaky burglar who didn't get captured unlocked us and we bobbed along the river in wine barrels. The elves soon saw our disappearance and went to take us back, but the orcs delayed them, who were also after us. That was when my brother got hit by the arrow. Once we escaped being taken away, we were lost. My brother and the hobbit had to stay back in the cave we were hiding in while the rest of us went to find the path but the elves found him and took my brother away. I soon found out and we pursued him. The elven king took us all captive, but Lady Tauriel helped us escape. She kept Kili though, to heal him."

"Wow… that's quite a story. At least your brother is in good hands." Gillette said.

Fili chuckled. "I'm sure he's as happy as ever at the moment. He's in love with her."

Gillette giggled. They stared up at the moon together.

* * *

"Please, Lady Tauriel, I thank you for saving me, but I must get back to the dwarves." Kili practically begged Tauriel. It had been a day already, and Kili was fully back to normal.

"Kili, please. You must rest some more. You were technically revived from the dead a day ago, you need to rest."

"The company of Thorin Oakenshield needs me. I am perfectly fine. Please."

Tauriel looked into Kili's bright inky eyes and sighed. He could persuade anyone.

"Fine. But I'm going with you. No 'buts.'"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Fili, wake up! We're almost there!" Fili was awoken to Gillette's voice begging him.

"Really?!" He looked around for the rest of the dwarves. "Where's everyone else?"

"Still sleeping below deck."

"It figures."

* * *

"Hurry!" Tauriel hissed. She pulled Kili along down the hall. They were planning to escape at the moment.

"Where are all of the guards?" Kili asked, worried because he saw none.

"They are all training." Tauriel replied. They had just crossed the bridge when Tauriel saw a figure. He was coming towards them. "Hide," she whispered urgently, but there was no time.

To their relief, it was Legolas. "And where, may I ask, are you going?" He asked smoothly.

"Nowhere that includes you," snarled Kili.

"Legolas, please. Don't tell your father." Tauriel begged the elf prince. He sighed.

"I would, never, turn you in, Tauriel," he said silkily.

She beamed. "Oh, thank you, Legolas!"

"But please, let me go with you." He said.

Kili gasped. "You mustn't! My uncle hates elves enough already. But to have one on his journey… big no-no! He'll deal with Tauriel fine since she helped us, but he hates you. Sorry, its the truth."

Tauriel turned to Legolas with wide eyes. "Please, Legolas. If you want to help us, then watch our backs when we go to my boat."

"All right," sighed the prince. He wanted to join them, but he could do the next best thing. Help them. He was starting to not hate dwarves as much.

Tauriel and Kili ran down the hill to the riverbank. They ran along there until they came upon a green boat. Just by looking at it, Kili could tell it was fast.

"Get on!" Tauriel said. They both scrambled upon it, releasing the rope that bound them to the bank.

As they turned back to the bank, they saw Legolas watching them. He nodded.

Kili was right, it was the fastest boat he had ever been on, and they sailed to Esgaroth.

"So do you think they are in Esgaroth?" Kili asked as they zoomed across the lake.

Tauriel thought for a moment. "No. They wouldn't have any place to go. They probably rented a boat and are on their way." Kili nodded.

The boat was so fast, they were at Esgaroth in half an hour.

As they neared the front of the laketown, they saw the check in. "I can handle this, I know Adrin." Tauriel said as they neared a platform with a man on it.

He looked surprised to see Tauriel.

"Lady Tauriel! What brings you to Esgaroth?" The man beamed.

"I just wanted to see Topia and Gillette to pick up the fish the king wants. I looked for them where they usually fish, but they were already gone. Am I allowed to go through?"

Adrin looked at Tauriel suspiciously. "Yes, you are. Just don't tell, you know who." He spoke the last part in a whisper, nervously looking around. "Those two just passed by last night." He added.

"Thank you, Adrin."

As they passed Adrin, Tauriel whispered to Kili. "You can get up now." Kili picked himself up from the floor of the boat.

"Why isn't anyone outside," Kili wondered aloud.

Tauriel lightly smacked his head. "Because! It's the middle of the night. Unlike elves and dwarves, humans tend to actually sleep in the night." Kili grinned.

The fast boat just passed by the last houses of Esgaroth when he saw it.

"The ruins of Dale," Kili gasped.

Fili and Gillette waited for the rest of the dwarves to wake up and they did, VERY slowly. First it was Thorin, then Topia, then Bofur, then Balin, then Dwalin, then Oin, then Gloin, etc.

"I see my brother's ship!" Kili gasped.

* * *

Fili was just about to direct the ship forward when he heard a voice.

"Aaah! We meet again!"

Fili spun around, pointing his sword at the neck of the unknown person.

The young man laughed. "Now, you wouldn't kill your own brother would you?"

"Kili!" Fili gasped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! I have finally brought you chapter 11 of _When You Reach_ _Me_! I hope that you enjoy and I promise to update soon! Thanks so much _tumblerhan, tinytiffany1722, muSiC xx AdiCt, moonythegreat, lovetobeme14, it'sCharleyRAWR, Ximena 13, Thaye, Randomzzx, NeonNinja, MasterDickLauncher, _and _KellionaOfSilvermoon _for all of the favorites. You guys are the best!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 11

Kili couldn't help it, he smiled.

He propped himself up on his elbows and turned to look at his sleeping companions on either side of him. Fili and Tauriel. Fili was snoring loudly as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Kili chuckled quietly, his brother was never a quiet sleeper. Kili watched him, so happy that he was back with him. It had seemed that every time they reunited, they were separated.

Kili turned to his left to stare at Tauriel. She was beautiful, her high cheekbones, delicate complexion, long lashes. He wanted to remember every detail of her before…before things went back to normal.

Kili sighed. He knew that as soon as they rescued Erebor, Tauriel would go back to her own kin. She'd forget about him, forget she ever knew him. He lay back, wondering why dwarves and elves couldn't just all get along and be friends. After Thorin had watched the elves do nothing to help him, he despised them. All of the king's hate rubbed off on all of the other dwarves. They were taught from a young age, never trust elves. But as Kili got to know Tauriel more and more, the hate he was supposed to have started to fade.

He lay back down on the hard wood of the boat, shaking his sorrowful thoughts off and replacing them with excitement. The next day was Durin's Day and they would find the keyhole to unlock their dreams, Erebor. They would reclaim their home, find all of the treasures, become kings and dukes.

Throughout the excitement, Kili felt his heart sink when he remembered Smaug. The vicious dragon that made the dwarves suffer. But they could defeat the dragon! In just one day…

He willed himself to go to sleep, but he had always had trouble with sleep. Kili thought back to the times when he couldn't sleep and Fili was always there for him. It was true, Fili was always there for him. Kili just hoped that he could return the favor someday.

Finally deciding that he couldn't sleep a wink, Kili stood up to go to the upper deck and relieve whoever was taking watch. Carefully wrapping his blanket around himself, he swerved around the sleeping bodies of dwarves and climbed the ladder, wincing since his wound still hurt a bit.

When he made it up the ladder and onto the deck of the boat, Kili was surprised to see Thorin sitting near the wheel, gazing at the stars.

"Uncle? I can take next watch." Kili whispered as Thorin turned to see him.

The king gave a stern look to him. "You should be asleep. I am fine."

Kili hesitated. "I'm not tired. If you won't let me take watch, then may I sit by you?"

Thorin looked into Kili's bright eyes and nodded. Kili sat down quietly next to him, wrapping his blanket tighter as a sharp air blew past.

"I'm glad that your back," Thorin commented, "we needed some spirit. Everyone was sad and down."

A smile grew upon Kili's face. "You all really missed me?" He asked, pleased and flattered.

"Of course! You and Fili are the heart and soul of our Company." Thorin said fondly. Kili was surprised, Thorin usually didn't talk so passionately about Kili and his brother. He was usually yelling at them to stay out of trouble. Yet he cared.

"So you're glad Fili and I came along?" Kili asked gleefully, sitting up straighter. Thorin had objected almost as much as Dis about his nephews coming along.

A bemused smile played across the stern king's face. "I suppose so." The two sat in silence on the boat, enjoying the view of Erebor.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kili?" Thorin asked, staring at his old and new home. "It's our home. I will be a king with my home. My old home again. Oh, how I've missed it."

Kili gazed at the rocky palace in the distance. Although far away, it seemed like he already knew it. "It's so big," he finally whispered.

"Aye, it was," Thorin agreed wistfully. Then his face hardened. "We were such a thriving kingdom, until the dragon came. The elves could've helped us, saved our home, but they turned away."

Kili's eyes widened and he slightly cringed. He didn't want to feel hate for elves anymore. "Uncle? Why can't we try to make peace with the elves?" He timidly asked.

Thorin spun on his nephew. "How can I? They did nothing for me, and I don't think I have to like them." He hissed. Kili scooted back, shocked at his uncle's outburst.

"Why do you suddenly think we should pity the elves because we were so hard on them? What has changed your mind?" Thorin continued, anger still sparkling in his eyes.

Kili thought back to Tauriel's sleeping face and her kind soul. He thought about how her jade eyes melted his heart. How proud he felt when he could get that sparkling laugh out of her. How he felt about her.

"Something has changed me, uncle. I choose to grasp the good part of elves. The good ones. Whereas you are arrogant and won't change your opinion," Kili replied hotly. He couldn't believe Thorin's arrogance. "Good night, uncle," he spat as he spun away from the king.

Kili climbed down the ladder, not bothering to look back upon Thorin's expression. He knew that his uncle would figure it out sooner or later.

Plopping down between the slumbering elf and his snoring brother, Kili finally felt the urge to sleep. Anger and hurt clouded his mind.

**And there you have it! I know that there was no action or adventure in this chapter, but fluff and stuff between Thorin and Kili. I promise for more exciting chapters to come, I just felt that the story needed it. Am I a bad writer? Please read and review it! **

**Thanks so much! You guys are the best!**


End file.
